EL VIAJE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS
by NekoVocaloidOtaku-sinse1
Summary: Los Vocaloids tienen la oportunidad de viajar a la playa, sin imaginar la cantidad de aventuras y escenas que tendrán durante este / soy mala en los resúmenes, pasen a leer este será un fic AllXAll (todosXtodos) voten por su pareja preferida y aparecerá en un capitulo, y la pareja más votada y la que más se acople a la historia tendrá su lemmon n.n
1. La Gran Noticia

_**EL VIAJE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS**_

 ** _Hola este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste, este capitulo esta muy corto pero es para empezar a dar inicio a la historia, dejen en los comentarios de las parejas que les gustan y por qué, ademas de la pareja mas votada y que mas quede en la historia le haré un lemmon jejeje XD pero no se preocupen digan de que pareja quieren un capitulo y cada que tenga tiempo lo subiré entonces pasen y disfrútenlo._**

Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, tengo 16 años y vivo en la casa Vocaloid junto con muchos Vocaloids como yo, la mayoría son mis amigos pero mis mejores amigos son Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine, Gumi Megpoid y Gakupo Kamui. Bueno, regresando a la historia todo comenzó cuando:

*EN LA CASA VOCALOID*

Todos estaban en la sala de la gran mansión donde vivían, había un gran televisor, cuatro sillones y una mesita de centro con un florero. Todos vestían sus ropas habituales y esperaban la llegada de Meiko con la "Gran Sorpresa".

 **Meiko:** Chicos, tengo buenas noticias – dijo Meiko con una gran sonrisa llamando la atención de todos – Dentro de 2 días podremos tener un viaje todo pagado por parte de nuestro maestro a la playa.

 **Todos:** ¡Qué bien!

 **Kaito:** Ya me hacía falta un buen descanso.

 **Rin:** Si tú te la pasas comiendo helado.

 **Kaito:** No me culpes solo a mí, las naranjas tiemblan al ver que te acercas.

 **Rin:** Pero al menos yo no…

 **Meiko:** Kaito y Rin deténganse ya, si planeamos un viaje es para disfrutar no para que peleen y si siguen así - _sonrisa macabra_ – lo van a lamentar mucho.

 **Luka:** Etto… Que les parece si mejor vamos checando que nos llevaremos a la playa para evitar estar a las carreras.

 **Miku:** Me parece genial, creo que será divertido, además creo que todos nos lo merecemos después de tanto trabajo.

 **Gumi:** Estoy de acuerdo, que les parece si empezamos por avisarles a los demás y comenzar a planear el viaje, cierto Gakupo… ¿Gakupo?

 **Gakupo:** ...

 **Len:** Despierta – dándole un golpe en la cabeza –

 **Gakupo:** Auch, perdón ¿que decían? – Pensando- * _me distraje al pensar en cómo se verían todas las chicas en bikini jejeje, seguro que Len y Kaito piensan lo mismo, además quien sabe que otros se unirán al grupo*_

 **Meiko:** Olvídenlo, avisen a los demás, preparen sus cosas y elijan un compañero de asiento ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos pasado mañana a las 5:30 am.

 **Kaito:** Noooo, es muy temprano – haciendo pucheros.

 **Meiko:** Cállate, si salimos a esa hora lo mas probable es que llegaremos temprano y tendremos más tiempo para divertirnos y si no tienen pareja le conseguiremos una al azar, recuerden que no solo iremos nosotros.

 **Todos: ¡** Entendido!

 **Kaito:** ¿Y cuánto durara?

 **Meiko:** Mmmm… Por lo que extendí dos semanas, deben volver a la escuela.

 **Rin:** Entonces que esperamos, A PREPARARSE – gritando.

 **Luka:** Bien, ya quiero conocer el lugar.

 **Gumi:** ¿Creen que Miku por fin consiga novio durante el viaje?

 **Miku:** GUMI PERO QUE COSAS DICES – contesto al instante Miku toda roja como tomate cubriéndose la cara.

 **Rin:** Ay si como si tu tuvieras novio – cruzando los brazos divertida

 **Gumi:** Jajaja solo estoy bromeando vamos ya que el tiempo es oro, adiós chicos – dijo la chica amante de las zanahorias para retirarse junto con Meiko, Miku, Luka y Rin.

 **Gakupo:** No puedo esperar para ver… - tapándose la nariz para evitar una hemorragia nasal.

 **Kaito:** ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

 **Len:** Jajaja ¿Qué no es obvio?

 **Kaito:** Sí… la verdad no.

 **Len:** suspiro~ Te digo en el camino.

 **Gakupo:** Dejándonos de eso, creo que este será uno de los mejores viajes de nuestra vida.

 _ **gracias por leer, cualquier comentario constructivo es bienvenido. nos leemos :)**_


	2. Bromas y Bromas falladas

**Hola yo de nuevo n.n bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 de** _ **"El Viaje de Nuestras Vidas".**_ **Primero, Gracias a todos los que comentaron, me animan a seguir escribiendo y ahora colocaré algunas de las parejas que mencionaron y al final del capítulo coloque algunas respuestas a sus comentarios.**

 **Sin más que decir A LEER SE A DICHO XD**

 _BROMAS Y… BROMAS FALLADAS_

*HABITACIÓN DE MIKU*

(Miku POV)

Me encuentro en mi habitación, es un poco grande para mí sola, pues cuenta con un gran armario, una mesita con un florero, dos sillones, mi cama con una cobija de color turquesa y dos lámparas. Además de eso, mi cuarto es un desastre pues no encuentro mi traje de baño, ni mucho menos sé que empacar pues estoy segura de que iremos a muchos lugares.

-Tal vez sea bueno ir a comprar otro, le preguntaré a Rin y a Gumi si pueden acompañarme al centro comercial… Después de limpiar todo el desastre que hice – dije observando la cantidad de ropa que estaba por toda la habitación.

(Kaito POV)

Me encontraba solo en la sala mientras comía helado y veía televisión, hasta que llegó uno de los comerciales, donde mostraba un hombre en la playa sin camisa, que por supuesto, me recordó mi figura.

 **-*** _si vamos a ir a la playa, sería bueno aprovechar y ponerme más en forma, pues de tanto helado mis cuadritos se están deshaciendo*–_ dije para dirigirme a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y ponerme una deportiva que consistía en un short hasta la rodilla de color azul marino, una playera blanca sin mangas y un par de tenis azules. Después me apresure a bajar por las escaleras hasta el sótano de la casa y encendí la luz, es un lugar algo oscuro, pero por suerte siempre está muy limpio.

-Vamos a comenzar por la caminadora – me dije a mí mismo para subir a ella y empezar a correr.

(Miku POV)

 _*No encuentro por ningún lado a Rin ni a Gumi, tal vez estén jugando de nuevo en el sótano, es el único lugar que no he buscado* -_ pensé para dirigirme hacía el sótano, pero vi que la luz estaba encendida, por lo que supuse que eran ellas, así que planeó hacerles una _pequeña_ broma por hacerme buscarlas por todos lados.

(Kaito POV)

Me encontraba haciendo abdominales, en serio que sentía calor, por lo que me saqué la camisa, pues las chicas por lo regular hacen mucho ruido cuando bajan, lo que me avisaría si vienen y me pondría una toalla, o si era alguno de los chicos no tendría nada de importancia.

Yo seguía con mis ejercicios hasta que escuché que alguien bajaba, no hacía mucho ruido, pero se escuchaban pasos delicados por lo que no sabía quién podría ser, así que cubrí con una toalla mi cabeza y la mayoría de mi cuerpo y comencé con las famosas "lagartijas".

Todo iba bien hasta que sentí como me entraba un frío intenso, _esa_ persona me había arrojado agua helada, por lo que de inmediato me levanté sin esperar encontrarme con…

-¿MIKU?

-Jajaja eso se lo merecen por esconderse de… KAITO… yo etto… hee lo siento mucho.

(Miku POV)

Traía conmigo un gran cubo de agua helada, baje las escaleras de forma que pudieran escucharme, cuando por fin llegué abajo vi una persona cubriéndose, creí que era alguna de las chicas pero me sorprendí al ver ahí a Kaito.

-Jajaja eso se lo merecen por esconderse de… KAITO… yo etto... hee lo siento mucho, increíblemente te confundí… es que estabas cubierto y no te vi y… - dije para luego darme cuenta de que mi amigo no tenía camisa, lo que dejaba a la vista su bien formado torso, sabía que él tenía muchos músculos pero no me imagine tener que verlo tan cerca, sin camisa, y con agua corriendo por su cuerpo, de inmediato sentí mi rostro arder.

-Y..Yo, LO SIENTO MUCHO – grité para cubrirme mi rostro con ambas manos, en serio que sentía vergüenza.

\- N… no te preocupes… en parte también tengo la culpa por no haberle avisado a nadie que estaba aquí

-S..sí pero yo…

-Tranquila, lo que pasó, pasó, solo fue un accidente.

-Kaito, bueno… gracias por entender y perdón de nuevo – dije para luego quitar mis manos de mi rostro, pero por supuesto tuve que ver hacía otro lado.

(Kaito POV)

Miku se veía muy tierna, algo sonrojada y apenada así que acaricié su cabeza con una de mis manos, aumentando su sonrojo.

-Bueno, yo voy a tomar una ducha.

-Sí, pero antes ¿Sabes dónde están Gumi y Rin? – me preguntó Miku aún sin voltear a verme, era algo incómodo para ella, aunque algo divertido para mí.

-Rin está ayudando a Luka a escribir una canción, está en el estudio, no en la casa y Gumi salió al parque junto con Neru.

-Aa~ - suspiro – gracias Kaito – dijo Miku para salir corriendo de ahí, no sabía que corría tan rápido.

(Miku POV)

No puedo creer lo que paso, pero bueno creo que sería mejor esperar a que Rin y Gumi vengan y tal vez mañana podamos salir, cuando lleguen seguro estarán cansadas, mejor termino de limpiar mi habitación, mañana le pediré ayuda a las demás para decidir que llevar.

(Gumi POV)

*EN EL PARQUE*

-Creo que fue mala idea venir contigo – le dije algo molesta a la rubia de una coleta que se encontraba a mi lado.

-No me culpes solo a mí, esa niña me sacó de mi juicio

-Sí, pero comenzaste a gritar como loca y nos sacaron del restaurant.

-Si pero…

-Neru mirá, ¿ese no es Len?

-Sí pero ¿Eso qué tiene de especial?

-Solo hay que saludarlo de acuerdo.

-Pero que sea rápido- me contestó Neru para después dirigirnos a donde estaba el rubio.

-Hola Len – dijimos las dos en coro.

-Hola ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo para luego dedicarnos una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, lo que hizo que nos sonrojáramos.

-Bueno etto.. Solo pasábamos y quisimos saludar jeje- contestó Neru nerviosa.

-Bueno, si eso es todo las dejó, tengo que volver, Gakupo me está esperando – dijo para luego levantarse y marcharse.

-Adiós Len – Le grité al chico, pero no logré ver si me escuchó, solo lo estaba viendo marcharse, él era bastante guapo y…

-AJAM, Gumi a tierra, repito GUMI A TIERRA – me gritó la Rubia que estaba a mi lado.

\- Auch… perdón que decías.

-Que nos vayamos.

-Sí, solo…

-AHORA, estoy aburrida.

-Está bien ya vamos.

(Meiko POV)

Estoy bastante aburrida, no sé dónde se encuentra mi Sake pues el idiota de Kaito lo escondió, sería bueno torturarlo hasta que me lo entregue.

Comencé a buscar al al peli-azul por el lugar, hasta que di con él, al parecer estaba en la cocina, aunque eso no me interesa, yo solo quiero mi sake, así que tome un extintor y de una patada abrí la puerta de la cocina comenzando a llenarlo de espuma.

-Meiko… de..detente.. DETENTE – me gritaba el amante del helado que apenas y lo dejaba respirar- Meiko… BASTA – seguía gritando.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Qué… c...osa?

-MI SAKE, ENTREGALO O VAS A MORIR.

-D…DE ACUERDO … pero… DEJA DE LLENARME DE ESPUMA.

-Está bien, pero si no cumples lo lamentaras – le dije en tono amenazador para dejar de llenarlo de espuma.

-Uff…Uff… está en ese cajón – dijo Kaito intentando recuperara la respiración, pero yo solo busque mi amado Sake y lo tomé, mientras evitaba soltar una carcajada por el estado del peli-azul.

-Creí…que iba a morir.

-Y tal vez pronto lo hagas- eso ultimo lo hizo temblar, pero yo solo me dedique a disfrutar mi amado Sake.

(Rin POV)

-Gracias por ayudarme Rin – me dijo la peli-rosa que estaba muy centrada escribiendo, estábamos en una sala del estudio donde grabamos, está un lugar lleno de máquinas, aun así, Luka insistía en escribir su canción a mano, pues decía que era mejor.

-Luka ¿Ya decidiste quien será tu compañero de asiento?

-Aún no.

-Y por qué no vas con Gakupo, seguro él estaría encantado – con mi último comentario Luka se sonrojo un poco y levanto la vista de su canción.

-Bueno, pues, no estoy segura, además ahora que lo pienso solo quedan 2 días para el viaje descontando este, pero estoy en duda de querer ir con Gakupo.

-Ya veo, creo que sería bueno pensarlo con la almohada.

-Tienes razón Rin-Chan, además creo que sería bueno marcharnos ya porque pronto oscurecerá, les enseñaré después la canción.

-De acuerdo.

 **Y llegamos al final, digan que les pareció el capítulo y recuerden votar por su pareja favorita, después comenzaré a hacer capítulos de una sola pareja y algunos otro de varias como este, ustedes digan si quieren que haga capítulos cortos o más largos.**

 **Night fury shane:** _ **Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, coloque un poco de KaitoXMiku y un poco de LukaXGakupo, espero haya sido de tu agrado, después puede que coloque más de estas parejas.**_

 **Vocaloid Neko Otaku** **:** _ **MeikoXKaito, fue solo un poco pero después habrá más n.n**_

 **Guest:** _ **Los compañeros de asiento aún no los decido pero tomaré muy en cuenta tu opinión de LenXMiku.**_

 **Ax:** _ **ahí está un poco de LenXNeru y LenXGumi**_

 **Otaku:** _ **Tendré muy en cuenta a la hora de hacer los compañeros de asiento a Len con Miku, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**_

 **NOS LEEMOS :) XD**


	3. De compras y de Accidente

_**Hola a todos n.n si yo de nuevo jejeje bueno continuamos con el siguiente cap. a nuestros Vocaloids preferidos solo les quedan dos días antes de partir así que ayúdenme a elegir los compañeros de asiento n.n como saben al final del cap. dejaré algunos agradecimientos y contestaciones de sus comentarios, entre más comenten más rápido subiré un nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Sin más A LEER.**_

 _ **Ninguno de los Vocaloids hasta el momento me pertenecen este fic es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**_

 _De compras y de accidente_

(Miku POV)

Me encuentro en la casa Vocaloid, de nuevo, necesito demasiado ese viaje, pero bien, hoy en un día normal como cualquiera, llevaba mi típica falda y mi playera gris con una corbata azul-aqua y botas negras, al igual que mis dos coletas de siempre. Estaba en la sala hasta que recordé que tenía que ir a comprar algo de ropa.

-Ne~ Rin, Gumi, ¿Dónde están?

-Aquí estoy Miku – me contestó Rin saliendo de su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso (de hecho la casa tenía siete pisos, es muy grande, pues también tiene un gran patio, cocina, piscina, azotea, sótano, etc.)

-¿Qué pasa? – contestó Gumi saliendo de la cocina

-Quería preguntarles acerca de ir al centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa, no encuentro nada apropiado para llevar.

-Sí, yo tampoco, creo que es la primera vez que vamos a la playa, y como dijo Meiko iremos a varios lugares – me contestó mi amiga peli-verde.

-Que les parece si invitamos a los demás, estoy segura que ninguno de nosotros tiene lo necesario.

-Qué buena idea Rin

-Hey, de qué están hablando ustedes tres – nos preguntó nuestra amiga Luka

(Luka POV)

Me entró la curiosidad por saber de qué hablaban, por lo regular cuando ellas tres tramaban algo "bueno" terminaban por provocar un incendio, me da escalofríos solo recordar cuando dejé que me ayudaran a limpiar la cocina.

-Hey, de qué están hablando ustedes tres.

-Queremos ir al centro comercial a comprar algo más de ropa, ¿Luka-senpai nos acompañas? – me contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo, incluso daban miedo.

-D..De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué me llaman "senpai"?

-Porque tú, Meiko y Kaito son los mayores – me respondió Rin con una sonrisa.

-Bien las acom…

-¿A dónde van?

-AAAAHHHH – gritamos todas pues Meiko apareció de la nada detrás de mí, en serio ella daba incluso más miedo.

-Jajajajajajaja, lo siento, las estuve escuchando desde hace rato, hay que invitar a Neru, Haku, Yuki, Teto, Miky, Iroha, Lily, Kaito, Gakupo, Piko, Len y a Kiyoteru y si alguien más quiere ir que vaya.

-Aaa ok – contestó Gumi – pero ¿Por qué a los chicos? Si se aburren solo irán fastidiando.

-Para que carguen las bolsas.

-Sí pero…

-Si es así llamemos a todos rápido, no quiero tener que cargar ninguna bolsa – contestó rápido Rin antes de que Gumi protestara, pero era normal, cuando vamos de compras ella detesta cargar lo que es para ella misma.

(*EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL*)

(Kaito POV)

Como lo sospeche desde el principio, nos están usando, todos los chicos tenemos mínimo en cada brazo 40 bolsas, sin exagerar, en serio se aprovechan de que somos unos caballeros, la única que aún carga la mayoría de sus cosas es Miku, gran parte del camino ha intentado convencer a las demás de que nos den un descanso, pero Rin sigue insistiendo que no. De lo que pasó la otra vez Miku, ella está mejor, y me alegra que ya pueda verme a los ojos, aunque se sonroja a veces.

-Tomemos un descanso – gritó Len sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ya recorrimos un buen tramo del centro comercial – contestó Gakupo dejándose caer al piso, llamando la atención de muchas personas en lugar, era muy vergonzoso cuando comenzaba a hacer ese tipo de berrinches y las chicas lo sabían.

-Les dije que serían un fastidio.

-Silencio Gumi, los que estén agotados vayan a la sala de descanso, los demás vamos a esa tienda – dijo Meiko ya también fastidiada, todas las mujeres fueron excepto Gumi y Neru, los demás solo nos sentamos, y aunque no fue la gran cosa fue casi como un milagro para nosotros.

-¿No estabas fastidiada de nosotros Gumi? – escuché decir a Len algo furioso mientras se hacía aire con un folleto que quien sabe de dónde habrá sacado.

-Pues sí lo estoy, pero yo ya tengo mi traje de baño, ellas ahora van a otra tienda para seguir viendo opciones y si voy cambiaré una vez más de decisión.

-Debieron ir todas a una sola tienda, nosotros compramos todo lo que necesitábamos en una tiendas y ustedes llevan más de 20 y…

-Jajajajaja mejor ríndete Len, sabes que nunca le ganarás a Gumi.

-No te metas Kiyoteru.

-GUMI TE ESTOY APOYANDO.

-HEY, no le grites a Gumi

-Cálmate Neru

-Tú no me mandas Kagamine

-Se ven ridículos todos así

-CÁLLATE PIKO - y así comenzaron una discusión llamando la atención de todos en lugar, solo venían insultos de una parte y de otra que ni siquiera se entendían, estuve a un segundo de estallar cuando…

-BASTAAA – todos guardaron silencio pues Gakupo había gritado como nunca antes – Etto…. Tengo que… ir al baño – Dijo para salir corriendo de ahí.

-¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Neru para sacar su celular y comenzar a enviar mensajes, típico de ella.

-Oye Len, lo siento creó que me alteré – dijo Gumi sonriendo y mirando directo a los ojos al rubio, al parecer los ojos de la loca por las zanahorias se iluminaron.

-Si yo también.

-Al fin tienen algo de cordura.

-Hasta que hablas Kaito.

-Cállate Len, ahora cierren esto y dense la mano.

Len y Gumi se dieron la mano, al hacerlo note a Gumi un poco… ¿Sonrojada?, al parecer Len lo notó, pero no le dio importancia, y Kiyoteru y Piko solo se quedaron extrañados, pero así eran los jóvenes de ahora, se pelean y a los dos segundos están felices.

(Gakupo POV)

En serio necesitaba ir al baño, aunque salir corriendo no fue la mejor opción, no sabía el camino ni de regreso ni del baño, así que solo comencé a caminar. Entré en una tienda, a lo lejos se podía ver un par de puertas así que supuse que es el baño. Para mi desgracia, cuando llegué el "baño" de hombres estaba cerrado, así que entré en el de las chicas, solo entraría y saldría rápido, no quiero provocar un escándalo, pero la necesidad es la necesidad, así que entré y…

-LUKA

-!¿KAMUI QUE HACES EN UN VESTIDOR PARA CHICAS?¡

-¿VESTIDOR? –grité para notar que en verdad estaba en un vestidor, y para chicas, y ahí estaba Luka, con un Bikini, y todavía no amarraba las cintas del sostén… Hemorragia Nasal – Hee etto... Luka jeje… bueno…

-Lárgate – me contestó con un tono que helaría a cualquiera.

-Sí, pe...pero ejem – dije para colocar una mano sobre mi nariz – déjame ayudarte a... abrochar tu top.

Este cometario hizo a Luka ponerla como tomate, iba a decir algo pero me adelanté a abrochar su top, se veía muy linda en él.

-C...Creo que deberías comprar este – dije aún con una mano en mi nariz.

-Toma – dijo la amante de atún para luego darme un pequeño pañuelo, justo a tiempo, lo tomé y le agradecí.

-D…Deberías salir, ell...ellas deben estar buscándome.

-Lo siento – dije para salir de ahí y seguir buscando el baño, aunque esa imagen no podía ni quería sacar de mi mente.

(*EN LA SALIDA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL*)

(Kaito POV)

Ya por fin nos marchamos todos, eran alrededor de las 10:00 pm seguro que por lo que nos fuimos era porque ya casi iban a cerrar, yo seguía en mis pensamientos hasta que voltee a ver a Miku, se veía muy bien bajo la luz de la luna, pero, parece que no estuviera en ella, iba muy centrada en sus pensamientos, al igual que yo.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No es necesario.

-Vamos, llevas todo el día cargando la mayoría de tus bolsas.

-Gracias, Len, pero estoy bien – escuche como la verde-aqua y el rubio charlaban, y era verdad, como no lo noté antes, Miku no había dejado que nosotros lleváramos sus bolsas, pero al parecer me di cuenta tarde, pues Len ya estaba ayudando a Miku, se me hace increíble como haya podido cargar todo ese peso por tanto tiempo.

-Muchas gracias Len, no quiero ser una molestia.

-No es ninguna molestia, me da gusto ayudarte, al contrario – después de eso escuche una risita por parte de Miku, Len estaba quedando justamente como un caballero frente a Miku, eso me molesta un poco, todos estamos cargando las cosas de las chicas, porque especialmente carga las de Miku, voltee a mi alrededor, al parecer Gumi y Neru también observaban un poco molestas la escena pero por ahora es mejor ignorarlo.

Cuando llegamos todas las mujeres tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a su habitación a terminar de hacer sus maletas, mañana sería el último día en la casa y por supuesto no querían estar a las carreras.

-Ni las gra…

-Gracias por todo chicos – dijeron Miku y Luka que fueron las únicas que se molestaron en agradecer, al parecer ellas seguían ahí.

-No hay de qué.

-Bien nosotras nos retiramos – dijo Luka para luego sonreír y marcharse, lo que provocó un poco de sonrojo en la berenjena.

-Sí, hasta mañana – dijo Miku para luego sonreír, lo que provocó un pequeño sonrojo en mí, no soy un pervertido pero no pude evitar pensar en cómo se vería Miku durmiendo, pero, siempre tiene que haber algún problema.

-Hasta mañana Miku - se adelantó a decir Len, quien estaba igual que yo, no sé para quién fue dirigida esa despedida pero no era justo.

Todos nos retiramos, mañana necesitamos fuerzas, pues no sabemos quién será nuestro compañero de asiento, pues ya que hasta ahora ninguno ha escogido, tendrá que ser a la suerte, y por mala suerte, Meiko y Piko decidirán como nos dirán organizaremos…

 _ **YYYY… Llegamos al final jajaja comenten rápido como les gustaría que**_ **acomode a los compañeros de asiento, entre más comenten más rápido** _ **escribiré.**_

 **10DSade:** **Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, coloqué algo de LukaxGakupo y también un poquito de KaitoxMiku y LenxGumi.**

 **Yukki:** **MikuxLen fue solo un poco pero estoy segura que colocaré un capítulo de ellos nada más ya que vari s han votado por ellos**

 **VocaloidAckerman:** **Pronto colocaré bastante de MikuxLen no tepreocupes jeje espero te haya gustado.**

 _ **NOS LEEMOS :)**_


End file.
